


In the Middle of the Bar

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, Kinky Sam, Name-Calling, Public Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Sam fingers you in the middle of the bar.





	In the Middle of the Bar

“Don’t.” Sam whispered.

You swallowed down a moan, watching as his hand moved slowly under your skirt and looked around the bar. Dean had dragged the two of you there with him and your boyfriend was making a good use of the situation.

With two of his thick fingers buried inside you, the heel of his hand rubbing against your clit and his hard cock pressed against your back, you didn’t know how long you could last.

“You gonna cum?” You boyfriend whispered in your ear. “Fuck, I can feel your cunt squeezing my fingers.”

“Sam.” You gasped.

“Shh.” He pressed your clit harder, making circles with his hands. “You’re going to cum  **silently**. Do you think you can be a good little slut and do that for me?”

You nodded quickly, biting your lip and his sinful lips touched your ear.

“So cum for me.”

You reached your orgasm with a soft whimper, and Sam stimulated you the whole time. When you finally came down, he pulled his fingers from you and stopped by your side – making sure you would see him licking his lips clean

You breathed deep and he looked around for a moment before touching your ear with his lips again.

“Go to the men’s restroom.” He whispered, his voice thick and pouring arousal. “I need to fuck you.”

Fuck.


End file.
